Forum:Adoption request
Hi there. I know I have not been very active here, but I can see at a glance that there are no active editors to this wiki. With the release of Homeworld Remastered almost around the corner, the wiki's activity will increase substantially and we should take some time to clean up the majority of our current content. We have some sysops on the wiki (sysops are admins for those who aren't aware) but while a few sign in every day, they have not edited on the Wikia for a while. So I'm posting here to see if it would be possible if I could adopt the wiki. I'd like to introduce some policies and clean up a lot of the content to be found here. I'll also file an adoption request over on the Central Wiki so it's recorded in both places that I have interest in maintaining the wiki. Please discuss below. Thanks. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :I'm against. I haven't seen anything that Sajuuk would want to do and possibly would require him to have administration privileges, quite contrary - I seen him being rather trigger-happy with marking valid content for removal. I would say: Until he proves long-term interest with his edits and actually needs administration privileges to perform tasks on the wiki any adoption request should be scrapped. :Feel free to continue your work Sajuuk, you are most welcome here, but I don't see any reason for this request. As you said - Homeworld Remastered is around the corner, so I'll be back much more often than previously, and Zeta1127,89thLegion is also here - if you'd need any assistance from either of us - we'd most gladly help you, feel free to write up requests on a talk page of either of us. SkywalkerPL (talk) 21:45, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Dude, the stuff you reverted was from 3 years ago. That proves nothing whatsoever. ::In fact, I'd like to know why you haven't shown any interest in the wiki for many months, nearly a year, only to come out of nowhere and start reverting a bunch of stuff that was meant to be deleted. You haven't even seen anything that I have done because I long abandoned this wiki years ago because there was no sysops here to manage the place. I only came across this place because of spambots running rampant which I had to get VSTF to remove. ::You should really look up my credentials on Wikia, I have a knowledge of a lot of things, such as CSS, JS and Infoboxes. I also have a good knowledge of running a wiki, drafting up policies and can enable the community to become a useful knowledge of content. As it stands, few will come here because all the fanon/wanon is so flooded over the wiki that nobody considers this to be a trusted source of content. ::I would also like to point out this whole wiki is covered in code that dates back to 2006. Many pages appear broken. This just looks like an amateur's project right now and I want to help it out. I don't need to prove myself to gain some extra tools. The sysop flag is not a status symbol, nor editor tools, they're just a way for a user to help improve the wiki further. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 21:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::(cont. User talk:Zeta1127,89thLegion#Adoption) No reason to get so emotional Sajuuk. As said before: Homeworld: Remastered is around the corner, so you'll see both me and Zeta increasing in activity and getting things fixed, such as the code from 2006 you mentioned. I understand you might feel I have hurt your competences, but I never meant to do so. We're well aware of problems with fanon, and you're most welcome to edit it out from the wiki - as mentioned elsewhere the golden rule of Encyclopedia Hiigara is that it's not an encyclopedia of Homeworld fanon, sadly the amount of fanon injected into the EH before I got here was so extensive that none of the editors, ever since Niirfa-sa created this wikia, managed to sort it out. So we'd be most grateful for every edit that helps with that issue. :::As I suggested - we can meet on a chat tomorrow, at 19:00 GMT to further discuss your concerns and help you out with anything you'd need. SkywalkerPL (talk) 22:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Indeed, other than fixing the infoboxes and other templates, especially the reference template, and probably improving the theme around here. There really isn't any necessary improvements that can't be done by normal users. Nothing Sajuuk wants to do seems to require being an admin. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 23:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::@SkywalkerPL: I am not emotional, I am just stating obvious facts. Also, like I said, sysop flag is not a symbol of power, they are just some extra tools and buttons that allow you to improve the wiki, they don't make the user above anyone else, the number of users with the sysop flag is irrelevant. Honestly, I don't care about the bureaucrat flag, since that is only really necessary for needing to grant sysop, personally I think only Zeta should be a crat here, neither Nirfaa-sa or SkywalkerPL really need that flag imo. :::::I should also point out that reverting edits that were made 3 years ago and then using that to say the user should not be a sysop is a terrible move: the edits made by a user should not reflect on their decision, especially as this wiki isn't even doing anything to ensure it complies with fair use. If an image is not used anywhere on the wiki, it is supposed to be deleted. The images you "rejected" for deletion were because the images I uploaded were part of a project (long since abandoned) I started up years ago to extract the image backgrounds from Homeworld/HW: Cataclysm and use them on the infoboxes for the missions. Frankly, I don't appreciate them being removed, the edits were done in good faith, especially as they better depict the mission than the loading screen. :::::@Zeta: lol. Improving the theme DOES require the user to be a sysop. And there's also a bunch of things that are only for sysops, such as site wide JS, css, and a few other things that are done "behind the scenes" that I'd like to introduce to the wiki. :::::Also, I'm going to be drafting up many policies for the wiki, which would be better enforced if I was creating them while being a sysop (on a larger community, it makes sense for the community to do them, but this wiki is small and would be better if sysops were creating policy, especially as our current policies basically suck). :::::There's also a lot of issues with double/triple redirects, which I can sort as a user, but I also want to delete some of the redirects as they're unlikely search targets. :::::Please don't get offended by this, but whatever may be said, my personal opinion about this is that I get the feeling that none of the sysops actually cared for the wiki and only came out of nowhere because they became aware that I wished to adopt and improve the wiki: if they all disappear into oblivion within a week of this forum discussion, it will just prove me right. Again, please don't take offence to this, but this is what it looks like, considering the contributions of both sysops who have posted here.--Sajuuk talk | | Channel 08:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::In before we move on with this discussion I'd like to set few things straight: ::::::*I did not remove even a single file from EH. Every single file you uploaded is still available, as can be seen in ::::::*My reverts weren't only for the things from 3 years ago. The latest one was from 30 January 2015‎. ::::::*The images I rejected from the articles were because we had a whole series of graphics for all of the missions, making the campaign playthrough articles consistent. Your images broke that consistence, therefore they were replaced with graphics in-line with the whole series. Sadly it seems like there's still few more that need to be sorted out, but I haven't had time to do it yet. ::::::*You say that "Improving the theme DOES require the user to be a sysop" - Zeta already pointed that out in a first sentence of his post. We are both aware of that. And as mentioned already - both me and Zeta are here to help sorting these out. You probably already seen beginning of work, there's much more to come. ::::::*As I already tried to explain it twice: We're here because of upcoming Homeworld: Remastered edition release, the fact that you posted this request about the same time is pure coincidence. ::::::*Your peak of activity was in 2012 and recently you made a come back to higher activity 27 January 2015, so your motivation seems to be very similar to ours - sorting the wiki out for Homeworld: Remastered edition. I don't see a reason why you're trying to make an accusation for us coming back while you did the same. We're all here to help making this wiki a better place. ::::::*One of wikia guidelines on adopting is: "The wikia that you want to adopt needs its former administrator(s) to have been inactive for at least 60 days;" - which clearly isn't the case here, as both me and Zeta are here to help. ::::::And finally - I wasn't thinking about it in a terms of "power", but if you so mention it again... From your previous posts I had an impression that you were interesting in improving Encyclopedia Hiigara polices and cleaning up fanon. From latest post of Zeta it seems that he got exactly the same impression. But now you're talking about editing JS, CSS, and stuff behind the scenes. It looks like what you are really interested in is not writing polices up and helping out with the content, but rather... I don't know... getting prestige from administration privileges? Power? Cause that's how it looks like. Instead of focusing on tasks you mentioned in the first post (let me quote) - "introduce some policies and clean up a lot of the content to be found here" - you seem to be trying to grab whichever task allows you to adopt the wiki. I really hope that I'm wrong, but the further this discussion goes the more it looks like that. As Zeta already said: "Nothing Sajuuk wants to do seems to require being an admin", both me and Zeta can take of the stuff that does require one to be an admin. SkywalkerPL (talk) 19:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Update on the case: After a discussion with SuperSajuuk we came to the agreement. I think that EH will only benefit of having additional, willing editor ready to contribute content beyond of what regular users can do. There are still several disagreements over the overall vision of what EH should be, but none the less - we share a common goals and hope to benefit from working together. SuperSajuuk is therefore granted administrator privileges under a condition of not removing articles from the main space on his own, marking them with delete template instead, and if one of the other administrators agrees - we'll have them removed. Other than that everyone are strongly encouraged to edit out fanon from articles discussing canon, in-universe subjects as this is our major task at hand. Looking forward to cooperate with you all. SkywalkerPL (talk) 20:25, February 11, 2015 (UTC)